


灰小鬼和小王几

by carlahe



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlahe/pseuds/carlahe





	灰小鬼和小王几

捉住儿童节的尾巴🧸

王琳凯好好的，很完整，并不是我来时想象的落魄模样。相反的，他看上去很适应警察局的环境。那双银装素裹的手上松松捏了一溜裸/女纸牌，双腿闲适的勾搭角度，他仿佛身处一场轻松愉快的家庭聚会。指尖差一支香烟，或者一位婀娜曼妙解语花来为散漫公子哥形象做陪衬。 

我臆想就这样静悄悄走过去，自身后捏住那截裸露出来的颈，他会像个受惊动物似的瞪大眼睛回头看我。然后呢？开始百转千回，缠上来，控诉一场错不在他的拘留，结局又是我像找到流浪小狗一样把他领回家。 

 

说实话，这是我人生中第一次进警局，如果非要谈感受——就像搬起石头砸自己的脚。王琳凯是那块石头。 

王琳凯作为一块有自主意识的石头，在三个月前——我的17岁生日舞会上，摇身一变成了会念咒语的仙女。他没有发光的魔法棒，却穿了层层叠叠奶油蛋糕一样的公主裙，Justin王子，你愿意冒这个险吗？ 

传统意义上的仙女不会引人跳进陷阱。可他的嘴唇像浓郁鲜奶油尖尖点缀的六月樱桃，蕾丝裹住的皮肤是蜜桃奶昔味。甜言蜜语皓齿内鲜，棉花糖甜丝般缠缠绕绕毫不费力却又精准的裹住了我。  
我邀请他跳舞，很快发现他脚上那双42码给我制造压迫感的水晶鞋和我预想的仙女气质不符。  
如果当时我拒绝了他递过来的手，就会显得自己不解风情毫无风度像还没断奶的那种胆小鬼。  
我错在看走了眼，高估了自己。

 

所长摸了把火机要来给我点烟，我说不必，Mark好像做激光复健，那眼神难以描述，大概是请对方先行回避的意思。 所长笑容僵在脸上，看的人嘴酸，那眼周色素沉着，谄媚着像只突眼胀肚的黑金鱼。法治社会是他的鱼缸，他熟读其中每一条丛林规则，拿了支鸡毛，黑污的肥手也敢来搭我肩膀。 

他们刚刚以非法携带宠物入境的名义从我的个人账户划走一笔保释罚款，那笔钱和我的律师团会让王琳凯免于10个月的牢狱之灾。

 

眼下这道门是虚掩的，上面凿了个正正方方的窗口，我不得不垂下一点脖子。 我的未婚夫和他新搭的牌友正在打牌，谈笑声乍起又落，像个拆迁队在持续拆解我的耐力锤炼我17年来的教养基石，王琳凯干劲十足，是主力成员。他那把嗓子肆无忌惮在我鼓膜上作怪，没有一点收敛的意思。 

我的视线是向下的锐角，横穿平面玻璃，要在王琳凯毛茸茸的后脑勺点一把火。 

 

现在时间离 午夜还差3个小时，半下午我刚结束一场校园演讲。整整20分钟，没记住台下任何一张脸，那时我正在把自己当做亟待出售的商品那样推销，我不得不承认自己不太擅长推销。 上台前那点杜松子龙舌兰兑成的酒精蒸干我的唇舌，又化作手心里流出来的水，洇湿准备了一周的稿子。 

我的支持者，像一群年轻的圣母站在台子底下。我的每一句不切实际的豪言壮语都让她们双手捧心，热泪盈眶。 

她们中有些或许曾在最渴望与他一夜情的调查问卷中选择我，但那些都终止在三个月前的那场订婚。剩下的这些，摘除掉想睡我的这一可能性，估摸着已经在无形中把我刻画成了一个与规则对抗的伟岸形象——她们声嘶力竭呐喊着要和我站在统一战线，自我升华成无限包容的怀抱圣子的玛丽亚

豪放的同性恋把拥抱和热吻无缝切入我抑扬顿挫的发言，调动起全身细胞，表演欲望极盛。如果不是现场的50名保安，相信在镜头关照到他们的三秒里，那些人已经扒光裤子要在庄严的大学讲堂实地演出。 

他们有充分的理由支持我的这次参选。  
玉米帝国Justin小王子——最有资格的候选人之一，三个月前和同性订婚。  
无论新约旧约主都无法接受自己的仆人是一群gay jesuit，我也因此并不能真的让他们像我在总结陈词里说的那样得到耶和华的庇佑。比起一个候选人我更像一颗橙子——刚刚砸落在陆地上，泥土也不像吟游诗人说的那样芬芳。  
我本来生在树上，现在却任人挑拣，任何一点丑闻都能让我明天就滚蛋出局。

当时我在雷鸣般的掌声中转身走下台，甚至没来得及喝口水，Mark和我说，您的未婚夫和堂哥被澳洲警方逮捕了。

 

王琳凯这个蠢货。每一次，我是说和他订婚后的每一次，干了蠢事全都是我在后面收拾。我刚满17，本来还有很多机会捡到合心意的宝石，一念之差，白白断送在王琳凯手上。

 

这走道像医院重症区，一道门把我和他隔离。

他身上穿的白色鸡心领针织是我的中学校服，校徽就缝在左边袖口处，还是右手，我记不清了。他不知道从哪个犄角旮旯里把它们翻出来。

那两个临时搭的牌友其中之一——一个穿制服的警察。漆黑腰带像警校守则一样规范拘谨他的腰部以上。一张长方形的桌子，王琳凯要凑上去和人家腿贴着腿挤在一起，那一厘米暧昧的距离也由他掌控。使小伎俩前要去咬下唇，我的舌尖牙关条件反射来帮忙回忆肆意蹂躏那弧形软肉的施虐感。

我叼住香烟滤嘴当王琳凯的皮肉，他不但毫无察觉还胆大包天在警察面前耍花招。贴着他腿的警官迅速去握住小贼不规矩的手腕。  
我太阳穴跳了跳，王琳凯笑，hey别那么严肃嘛。  
我仿佛预见一出即将上演的制服play。 

 

坦白说，我这方面的经验最开始来自堂兄范丞丞。具体一点应该是他的小文件夹。他是玉米帝国顺位第38位继承人，机会渺茫，除非排他前面的37个包括我全在一夜之间暴毙。

在我还不知道断子绝孙是什么意思的年纪，他点开那个隐秘的文件夹，像个装神弄鬼的神棍。

也不算一派胡言，实际上他算得上有理有据。原因是我原本蔫头耷脑的那节海绵体，那一刻简直雄赳赳气昂昂仿佛整装待发的少年将军。  
但那也证明不了什么——要知道那时候我还是个性向不明朗的少年儿童，答案多样也未可知。我的真命天女可能还没生出来——我对未来还是抱有一个青少年该有的幻想。

严谨一点总不会错——直到三个月前那场订婚礼。那新闻铺天盖地字体加粗，撰稿人言辞犀利乱用成语，那个听上去前途未卜充满阴霾的成语终于得偿所愿和我的名字中间画了个等于号。

 

可能是候选人的身份让我变太敏感，我觉得Mark装模作样清嗓子，然后又抬头去看天花板的动作意味不明具有指向性。那上面除了一盏无聊的灯泡，连根蜘蛛网都没有。

王琳凯这样的人，在三个月前的订婚典礼上，在无数摄像前，看着我的眼睛比我看过的任何一个gv男演员都真挚。他说，我爱你就像鲸向海，就像鸟投林，退无可退，避无可避。  
谁会知道订婚前除了在生日舞会上被他强吻，我俩手都没牵过。最多就是贴面礼，还是若即若离的那种，因为和他不熟我甚至没有参与彩排。  
那场备受瞩目的订婚，两个蹩脚的男主角，现场无数双眼睛，全靠王琳凯处变不惊临场发挥。

 

口袋里手机铃声震动着刺穿空气，突兀的像在我胸口使用心脏起搏器，它一震我立刻顺势而为。喂，你说，我把手机听筒当做校园广播使用。门果然打开，带起一阵小旋风扑到我身上，你终于来了～。

那个警官迎出来和我握手，你好Justin王子。

对方长了副灰蓝色鸽子羽毛一样的瞳孔，头发是海滩上细软的沙。日耳曼人咬字口音每个音符都像要往嘴里吞，这些都不重要。我无视他最主要的原因是我压根不认识他。

手机那头范丞丞问，怎么还不出来？

王琳凯扒拉我的手机，丞丞，他们没把你怎么样吧？潮湿气息呼呼灌进我的耳朵，就差直接往里吐口水，我认为有一点混淆视听的嫌疑。他又退开一点，一缕蓬松卷发挽到耳后，露出圆圆耳朵，雪白耳垂像个植物园里的花骨朵，他紧张兮兮问我，tin宝没事吧？这个狗屁国家制定的什么该死的法律。  
他眼神诚恳眉间的那颗小痣也耷拉下来。两分钟前捏着裸女纸牌的公子哥不见了，他比我更委屈，Justin，我真的不知道。  
我不确定王琳凯是不是在撒谎。太多了，我都懒得去关心那些被杜撰的真真假假的人物过程。

 

范丞丞说，门口忽然来了好多记者，你们从后门出来。

王琳凯全身颤了一下，很轻微，还是被我捕捉到，我盯着他看。  
他非常戏剧性的退后一步，接着又两步跨过来搂我腰好紧。特别夸张用力，仿佛舞台剧里不舍丈夫从军的苦命女。  
他脑袋一歪戳在我颈窝里装成一只鹌鹑，柔软蓬松的卷发是他伪装的利器，磨磨蹭蹭，质感绝佳。像枕在我耳边颈侧那个合心意的丝质枕头，引我与他缠绵缱绻共赴一场美梦。弥弥之声和37度多一点的体温用来环绕催眠，“我错了嘛”。王琳凯拿对付他妈那套来应付我。

他从小不缺爱，惯用发嗲撒娇制一种特效迷魂汤，好让人南北不分忐忑奉作琼浆玉露，窃喜以为独一无二。可怜的俘虏只好甘心做一台由王琳凯提供的无数幻想编织的虚无花架供他枝繁叶茂。  
我想——这样的玫瑰花一定用他的甜言蜜语蒙骗过不止一个小王子。

 

他表现特殊的方式独到。比如花光我的积蓄拍一对能当凶器使用的旷世裸钻，一粉一篮两颗石头，一时兴起在他那里叫做天生一对。  
珠宝大师建议把它们镶嵌在一顶婚礼皇冠。大师写下一串非常夸张的制作费，钱是王琳凯自己出的，因为我的钱被他花光了。他遗憾道，没想到王室如此拮据。

又比如在课上当众辱骂社会学教授，那支视频十分钟登上热搜。我却没理由和他置气，因为王琳凯是为我出头，老东西说他的未婚夫是小妈所生。王琳凯扔下新得的钻石项链挥起沙包大的拳头愤愤不平，要不是看他上了年纪我早揍他了。

我忽然想起我的那位有力竞争者，和我有着一半血缘关系的长兄莫里森王子。他举着香槟，在我的订婚礼上凑过来窃笑。他眼窝很深，阴郁的像个纵欲过度的昏聩君王，小Justin，别以为我不知道你打的什么算盘，你的噩梦才刚刚开始。

 

天花板上的监控，像一只黑洞洞的枪口瞄准我的太阳穴。几幅荣誉授彰的玻璃裱框被光影切割成斜置的平行钢刀，呈流线型，汇成一个点变做刺眼苍白的一点闪光。我几乎能听见门外嘈杂的，躁动的以及手指按下快门的风声。

在这之前我至少有20个小时没合眼。距离我的未婚夫和堂兄因为乘私人飞机，非法携带外来没有经过当地疫情检测的宠物猫入境，外加和朋友彻夜狂欢，砸毁酒店套房被逮捕过去8个小时。

 

顶光灯薄薄一层沉默的覆在我的脸上，颜色发青，所有人都闭了嘴。你到时候先送他走，我对Mark说。 

Mark好像临危受命的死士，表情肃穆略显滑稽。王琳凯笑点奇低，哼唧半声又赶紧把嘴闷进我的肩膀。我双手去握住他那一把消瘦的肩推开，等下出去，你最好别说话，一个字也不准说。

他上扬的圆润眼睛望着我，两颗晶莹剔透玻璃珠，充盈的水份和一点光影把他装点成无辜天真的男孩。我刚把他推开他又宠物狗似的贴过来，像个人形挂件，挂件凑到我耳朵边，你别生气了，我送你一双aj怎么样。  
我不知道他凭什么觉得我会被一双aj收买，我要把他扒开。他喘着说，what if i suck ur dick？

我的耳朵不受控制开始发烧，仿佛贴着壁炉烤火。我去看周围，其他人离我俩远远的好像躲避传染病毒。病毒感染源眨眨眼睛神秘地说，时间地点由小王子决定。

 

我想教训他，让他别耍花招好好反思。我像一开始臆想的那样去捏住那节后颈，果然温热纤细。收起手掌他就乖乖任我折下，要在这里吗？ 

他的吐息拂在我的下巴，桃味力娇兑了烈性伏特加，用王琳凯温暖的胃做发酵，是名副其实一杯sex on the beach。他昨晚和范丞丞入住黄金海岸度假酒店，一群顽固公子小姐发起酒疯把套房里能砸的全砸个稀巴烂。人来人往的酒店，经理们安静如鸡，等到一群公子哥睡到日上三竿才报警抓人。 

奶油尖尖点缀的六月樱桃被丢进金黄色酒液，升腾起一丛向上窜的小气泡，我张开嘴衔住一枚娇嫩的弧形软肉。王琳凯嘤咛一声，来勾我脖子，甜蜜的汁液化作罪恶的糖分堆积成热量。我咬着他说，我最恨废物，我对蠢货没兴趣。

 

离午夜还差1小时，我们搭上回国的飞机。

王琳凯和范丞丞顺利会师，从刚开始一人一句羞辱这个国家的执政党和他们该死的让他俩进局子的法律，天南海北一派胡言。这会已经开始安排下周去尼斯海钓的行程。

无辜的tin宝可怜兮兮窝在我肚子上，我闭着眼睛假寐。他俩声音时大时小旁若无人，拉锯脆弱耳膜紊乱疲劳神经，像密闭空间里的鸭子。我恨不得把他俩从1万米的黑夜空投下去。

我的眼皮酸胀可是睡意全无，刚刚我没走后门，一个王子怎么能走后门。我拥着王琳凯在一群狂躁兴奋如野狗的记者面前，像牧师驱散恶灵那样虔诚吻他光洁脑门，有那么点作秀的嫌疑。一台台漆黑机器快要怼到眼前，我弯下腰为无知的未婚夫道歉。  
长这么大我从来没有为别人的过错道歉。妈的！

那两人一个坐在左边对着我的左耳一个从后座俯视我的天灵盖，端一台电脑从蔚蓝海岸风土人情观摩到我下午的演讲。范丞丞还要一边调侃发表见解，Justin，就不能笑笑吗，你知道的，你笑一笑选票至少翻一倍。

谢天谢地，范丞丞个笨蛋终于记起这里还有我这个堂弟。

 

王琳凯啪的合上电脑。范丞丞来搭我肩膀，下周一起出海不？法兰西男孩和女孩一样奔放又可爱。

我摘下眼罩，有个阴阳怪气的声音说，咱们Justin王子忙的像美国总统，赶着做正义超人，哪里能和你我同流合污。  


干嘛啊，小两口的。范丞丞看看王琳凯，头又转过来，他说，Justin，这事吧，怪我，本来———

我转过去拿王琳凯手上的电脑，他避了一下，少碰我。我说你才少自作多情，这是我的电脑。王琳凯脸上僵了一秒像个被猜穿的蹩脚演员，情绪转换生硬并且毫无灵魂，算了，我得罪不起，行了吧。  


他忽然把电脑递给我。这场对手戏来的突然，我只好顺着他演，而我也高明不到哪里去。

我冷着脸去接，对面手上一松。电脑哐铛一声伴随着欠扁的oops砸在地上。 

如果愤怒有形状那么这会飞机引擎已经起火了，tin宝跳到地上躲开避难。范丞丞脑袋像个硕大的灯泡，你俩听我说——这事其实都怪我，他还要去捡那台躺尸的电脑，我和王琳凯异口同声，雨女无瓜！

 

这绝对是我们最激烈的一次冷战。我的胃里仿佛埋了座岛坠坠的疼，快要沉到肚子里去，可能还有一点神经衰弱。我的身体急需睡眠。可我又忍不住预想明天的新闻，不难想象接下来一周我的心情都将会因为他俩被毁掉。  
简直糟糕透顶。我侧过头看一眼玻璃窗倒印出的人，双目无神，刻画一个四肢被击毙在座椅上的失意者，离精神死亡也不远了。

  王琳凯和我堂兄范丞丞两个骄奢淫逸人生中只有吃喝嫖赌的奇葩，他俩才最适合彼此。跟竞争者莫里森无关，跟熬夜一修再修的演讲稿也无关，这两个人才是我最大的绊脚石。

假设我能活到八十，那么我还要忍受63年这样的生活。  
我倒底为什么会和王琳凯订婚？  
在事情的最初，无非就是被那点费洛蒙烧坏了脑子。这没什么不好承认的。王琳凯长得符合我的审美。

可现在不一样，有人婚后显了原形，货不对版，我感觉给人骗了，仅仅只是因为事先没有认真阅读产品参数什么的。我罪不至此呀。再多后悔也没有用。事实就是，我现在得负责王琳凯这个人，他的言行举止在外人眼里某种程度上代表着我，一荣俱荣一损俱损，我吃了大亏，只能认。，竞选已经够心力交瘁，还得时刻盯紧这么个人。世上没有后悔药，这种后悔让我每一次回想起那个错误的开端都忍不住去拽自己头发。王琳凯正在把我变成跟他一样不正常

他的不正常在于他是只狡猾的狐狸，是有好几幅面孔的那种感情骗子。我的不正常在于，我心里的疑问很多，可当我面对王琳凯时，又什么都不出口。是问不出口这事让我变的不正常。这可不仅仅因为当了17年王子，我有偶像包袱这样简单。 

 

一切的发生要从三个月前，我的17岁生日舞会说起。 

那些名媛贵族小姐管那个舞会叫玉米林贾斯汀王子相亲尬舞晚会。由我的母亲一首操办。

我的母亲，一位名副其实的公爵家小姐，外公的宝贝眼珠子，年近四十举止情态仍仿佛二八少女。从小到大在那群姐妹发小里，她永远是最体面的那个。所以，没有什么比丈夫前妻的儿子婚姻美满，最先为王室诞下一对龙凤胎而获得一块封地更让她发愁的事情了。


End file.
